


Sparring Date

by kaoruhana



Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [18]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: If Inuyasha took place in a Konoha-type village, Is this a crossover with Naruto (maybe?), Let's pretend that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru belong to a Clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: Kagome sneaks into Inuyasha's house in the clan compound to exchange his Christmas gift for the one she actually intended to gift him with.  She didn't expect to be caught by Sesshomaru.
Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sparring Date

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I dislcaim any and all references to real life stores, places, and people in my story. Not beta'ed or proofread thoroughly. 
> 
> Prompt: Okay, he’s not Santa, but he did have a very good reason for breaking into the house.
> 
> Word Count: 1,858 (according to Word)
> 
> Other Notes: Changed the "he" to a "she." Story may have been influenced by the stories I'm currently reading in another fandom (Naruto).

Sesshomaru paused in the middle of setting his katana aside, eyes narrowing at the sound of rustling downstairs. That was odd. His mother had mentioned that she and the rest of the family would be out at a winter event hosted by the Clan elders. Curious, and suddenly thankful he was still in his mission gear, he made his way to the hallway silently. 

It took no time at all for him to arrive near the entrance to the living room where the sound emanated from. Ready for anything, including any potential intruders into the clan compound, he abruptly stopped short of attacking when he recognized the reiki signature. 

Just what in the world was his brother’s teammate doing in the house alone? 

Sheathing his katana, because there were so many other ways to take down an opponent like Kagome, he entered the living room unleashing his youki as he did so. 

Kagome’s eyes widened, and she turned around, the gift she had accidentally given to Inuyasha as a Christmas present clutched tight in her hand. It fell from her hands to the floor, and she hesitantly stood up from her crouch trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. She had thought she had calculated the timing perfectly, but it seemed even she couldn’t predict when the Taisho heir would be back from missions. 

Sesshomaru’s youki was menacing, the power overwhelming. She kept a tight grip on her own reiki to prevent it from rising in response to the perceived threat. 

“Higurashi-san,” Sesshomaru spoke, not changing his stance, “why are you here?” 

Kagome grimaced. Leave it to the Taisho heir to get to the point. She reached down to pick up Inuyasha’s gift, the gift that she now wished she had gifted properly in the first place, and tried to think of what to say. Somehow, she didn’t think the highest ranked soldier in the village would find her excuse a reasonable one. 

Why did she listen to Miroku-sensei again about sneaking into the compound? 

“Taisho-senpai.” She greeted. When the silence stretched for a moment, she cleared her throat and answered his question. “I er, came here to exchange gifts. I accidentally gave Inuyasha-kun the wrong gift during our team’s Christmas gift exchange.” 

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed to the item in her hands. He wasn’t sure if she was telling the truth. He supposed he could, if he wanted, try to find out the hard way, but he wasn’t in the mood for it. He’d just come back from a week-long A-class solo mission, and he was tired. He wanted a shower, some of his mother’s food, and some time to simply relax, as much as a soldier like him could, in his home. 

Relaxing his stance, he simply nodded to his brother’s teammate deciding that whatever internal team issues were involved, they didn’t concern him. Besides, he didn’t feel like being the one to have raised an alarm which would send some of the Taisho clan’s best fighters to deal with the Mayor’s apprentice. He could only imagine the political damage that would cause, not to mention that it was a waste of his clan’s resources. 

He did have one question though. It was unheard of for someone not part of the clan to have such easy access to the clan compound. 

“Higurashi-san, how did you get here without alerting the guards?” 

He saw Kagome fidget, an embarrassed expression crossing her face for mere seconds before it faded. She was much too easy to read. 

“Inuyasha-kun invited Shippo and I to the gathering. I just took a detour.” 

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, coming to lean against the wall. He hadn’t hurt himself on the mission, but he was feeling some fatigue in his legs. He had wanted to return home faster to report to the Mayor, and the muscles in his legs were now protesting his rough treatment of them. Higurashi’s eyes flitted over his body quickly, her eyes narrowing. 

“You’re hurt.” She surmised experience having taught her that Sesshomaru, like most of the male soldiers in this village would likely try to pretend all was fine. Well, it was a good thing she had some of the most stubborn males in the entire village on her team. 

Setting the gift back down, she marched over to Sesshomaru who straightened his posture immediately upon her advance. She ignored him though as her hands began to glow with reiki. She felt him stiffen at the power but paid it no attention. She was a master of reiki control, and she was one of the best in the village at using reiki powers to heal all- civilian, youkai, and miko alike. 

“Higurashi, what are you doing?” Sesshomaru hissed, capturing her hands in a tight and unwavering grip once she neared him. 

Kagome glared at him. She could try to overpower him, Kaede-sensei had taught her how to, but something in his stance made her rethink her decision. Sighing, she relaxed in his hold and pulled her reiki back, a little surprised when he let her go. 

“Taisho-senpai,” she started, wondering if she should push the issue, “you’re hurt. Please let me heal it.” 

Sesshomaru stared down at Higurashi. He was a little surprised that she had picked up on his muscle strain in the way that she had. Not even his mother had been able to do that. Then again, this was the same female who was on a team with his brother and Shippo, the kitsune. With those two stubborn men, led by their equally stubborn leader Miroku-san, he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. Weighing the options quickly, he decided that perhaps he should give in to Higurashi. 

He was curious to see just how far her healing and medical prowess spread. And, he did want to see if she was as good a healer as her mentor. 

“Very well.” He answered moving away from the wall and taking a seat on the sofa. Perhaps it was a good thing that his mother wasn’t here. She would not take kindly to him dirtying the sofa in this manner, albeit the dirt this time was really dirt from his mission and not other substances. 

Kagome followed him, her reiki already flowing into her hands. She adjusted the power easily, knowing by now, after numerous times treating Inuyasha, just how much power was needed to treat the injuries sustained by the Taisho-clan. Without preamble, and not thinking twice about it, she slapped a hand on Sesshomaru’s chest, not caring that he was startled by her action and had to physically stop himself from reacting to her manhandling. Miroku-sensei had done worse to her once when she had healed him after being poisoned on a mission. 

A steady flow of reiki identified the problem immediately. Kagome felt a vein in her temple throb as she grit her teeth in anger. What was it with the stupid males in this village? Didn’t they understand when to take a break? One of these days all that pushing they did would cause their bodies to fail them on a mission. 

Grumbling about insensitive and stubborn males she didn’t see Sesshomaru’s eyes narrow on her as she willed her reiki down his natural youki pathways, encouraging it to work with his youki to help ease and heal the muscle strain. It was a bit harder to do since Sesshomaru was so powerful and his youki posed more of a resistance, but she managed to encourage his youki to do her bidding. It took only a few minutes and when a quick cursory scan revealed that everything else was fine, she pulled her hand away. 

“Take it easy for the rest of today.” Kagome stated as she moved away. She knew better than to ask him to rest tomorrow too. Experience with her own teammates had taught her that to do so was futile. 

“Is that all?” 

Kagome turned to look at him over her shoulder as she picked up the gift she had come over for in the first place. “Was there anything else you wanted me to know?” She asked, a hand on her hip. 

Sesshomaru regarded the woman in front of him. He was curious now about Higurashi Kagome. His mother respected her, and his father acknowledged her, which meant that he considered her a worthy acquaintance to the clan. Inuyasha himself clearly respected and admired her, not to mention feared her, much to his mother’s amusement. 

Perhaps there was more to her than he thought. Especially when she had proven herself to not be afraid of his mere presence like most of the other miko in the village. 

“Are you free tomorrow Higurashi?” 

Kagome stared at her teammate’s brother for a long moment. What in the world did he mean by that? From what Inuyasha had told her, his brother was never one to ask others about their free time. Instead, all of his free time was always spent with his friend and cousin Koga. What in the world did he need her for tomorrow? Nonetheless, she replied because maybe it would give her answers. 

“I have a practice with the boys in the morning and then I’m at the hospital the rest of the day.” 

“Spar with me instead.” 

“You?” Kagome asked confused. How in the world did a healing session turn into a sparring invitation? 

“Yes. Spar with me tomorrow.” Sesshomaru smirked down at her. “I’ve heard about you from my brother. If you were able to go through all of the traps I laid on this house which activate whenever my family is away, then you are more talented than I knew. I want to see how far those talents stretch.” 

Not sure whether his words were meant to be a compliment or not, Kagome opened her mouth, attempting to figure out what to say. Finally, she simply nodded her head. It was extremely likely she’d get trounced in the spar tomorrow, but a chance to learn and practice with someone of Sesshomaru’s caliber was something that no solider from the village would take lightly. 

Besides, she couldn’t wait to rub it in Inuyasha’s face that his brother thought her worthy of a spar when he rarely, if ever, sparred with Inuyasha. 

“Tomorrow, training ground eight at 7.” Sesshomaru stated an amused glint in his eye. 

“See you then senpai.” Kagome answered, a grin stretching on her face. She didn’t wait to see if he was going to say anything more and fled the house, the misplaced gift stashed into the sleeve of the kimono she wore just for the party Inuyasha had dragged her to. 

When she arrived back at the main function house of the clan compound, Inuyasha grabbed her and dragged her over to a corner. 

“Where were you?” He hissed shrinking away from his mother’s prying eyes. 

Kagome, whose grin hadn’t abated, leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Your brother and I have a sparring date tomorrow.” 

She bit her lip to stifle her laughter at Inuyasha’s sputters of indignation and moved away to go back towards Izayoi-san’s side. Take that, Inuyasha, she thought smugly.


End file.
